


Smirk

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Lunars, No Bond, Not Really Cheating, Oral Sex, Solars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Smirk

The deserts in between the Lap and the city of Gem held many, many lost and found treasures, forgotten ruins buried under the sands of time, oases with precious water and essence, artifacts lost during the life and death struggle that was the South, humble villages with extraordinary gifts. It was in such a town Trasti Rishan, Exarch of Sky-Town and the Federation, stood, more precisely within once-hallowed halls, surrounded by scrolls and shelves, before such a treasure. A woman of almost supernatural beauty, small and sleek, with skin and hair as pale as the moon, eyes as gold as the burning sun outside, and robed in humble attire once used by Immaculates, the very ones who would have considered this place blessed and call him Anathema.   
  
And just like him, the White Loremaiden was smirking.   
  
"That thing," she spoke coolly, her tongue accented with the briskness of Northern lands as her head tilted just enough to stare at the Eclipse's turban, "looks absurd. I don't care how well you think it looks on you," Her petite ink-stained hand shoved the offending accessory off his head, "We are doing nothing while you wear it."   
  
Trasti reached out and grasped a ghostly lock of hair, tugging it forward to bring her closer. "Was not your hair much shorter a month ago, 'Loremaiden?'" Her body pressed against his, soft as ever, as solid as ever, and as ethereal as she always was, a distinctly entrancing contrast to the region. "Or is this another Lu-" The merchant-prince's words were interrupted by pressure just below his belt, a very blatant warning from the Loremaiden, "lovely trick you will never explain to me, Glacier Benevolence?"  
  
"Never." She shrugged with a pleasant smile, her thigh becoming much less painful against his crotch, gently rubbing against him. For all of her obsession of words and lore, especially now as the de facto mistress of this former temple, the damn Changing Moon often avoided explanation, and let her actions be far expressive than her words. "Shall we?"  
  
The Northerner led the way in refreshing silence, allowing the Eclipse to take an exquisite, extended leer down the Lunar's back. There was something utterly charming about her purity, not at all the decedent beauty of one of House Sahlak's whores, she was simply... perfect, and somehow, it _worked_. Smooth, gentle curves, even under the modest robes she insisted on donning here, doing little to conceal her flawlessness, the elegance of humility and untouched sand, it was all the parts of a very appealing, innocent whole.  
  
Trasti let his hand brush across the polished surface of a table, pushing the two books on the stone over the edge. As quick as a blur, the Maiden spun about, her hands reaching out to catch the texts, her body bending in such a way to show a clean, perfect line down her bare breasts and stomach before she straightened up, her golden gaze frigid as she set the books down with a heavy thud.  
  
"Being a bit protective of the books, are we not, Icicle?" Not even the teasing nickname he had given her months ago softened her expression as she set her hand on his chest and pushed him to sit on the table, a task he happily obliged.  
  
"Trasti, the bindings here are expensive." The Lunar smoothly knelt downward, sighing as she provided a rare reason, her clever fingers moving away layers of silk and cord to release his shaft. "I'd rather not waste precious resources on replacing them, or precious effort on seducing you into providing those resources." A single finger glided down the underside of his cock, from the base to the head as she spoke.  
  
"Mmm, economical. Have you been around me too long?" The teasing words were only answered by a low, soft trill at his glans, the melodious, avian sound of her Tell as she wrapped a pale hand around his dark hardness, her lips brushing lightly across the tip. "I would have expected a more martial bent to your studies, what with our Commander Saladin..."   
  
At the mention of the Dawn Caste, Trasti could feel her swallow, her throat clenching about the head of his cock, a telltale flush across her cheeks at her Mate's name. The Gem noble found it utterly amazing, just how easily Glacier's frigid composure melted at even a hint of the Delzhan, a muffled growl of pleasure on her busy tongue as she plunged downward, her petite, white nose brushing against the dark curls just above his throbbing shaft. He couldn't help chuckling at her eyes fluttering shut, likely thinking of the Defender of the Peace as she sucked him off.  
  
Not that her thoughts drifted to him often, Trasti had noticed. It was easy to remind her of the Bronze Tiger, true, but, she seemed to consider other things more worthy of her focus if he was not there, such as how she was exactly approaching _this_. Her teeth dragged oh-so-lightly across the underside of his cock, agonizingly slow as she savored the act. As tremendous as he had seen the Bond to be in her eyes, it only made Trasti grunt, his shaft reacting to the liquid heat of her mouth and throat, the damn cleverness of her tongue as much as to the thought of stealing another's, as impossible as it was.   
  
Neither were wed, neither were even lovers with their respective Mates, but still, it was there, and the feeling made the Eclipse's mouth twist into a smirk again. It wasn't exactly the concept of being unfaithful, he supposed, but more of the fact he had not only got there first, but that his friend hadn't even arrived, a sort of smug glee that could drive a man to orgasm almost on its own. And even better, an eternal pleasure for the Solar, she always was perfectly willing actually _drink_ down the white liquid as she did then, even as she definitely didn't enjoy it.  
  
"Why _do_ you swallow it like that?" Trasti arched an eyebrow as she swallowed down his seed, her nose noticeably wrinkling as she pulled away, lips parting to let his cock drop from her mouth.  
  
"Less of a mess, harder to discern," The Lunar shrugged carelessly, brushing her hair from her forehead, "practical concerns, and it always seems like your sort enjoy it." Smoothly, Glacier stood up, stretching upward to unwittingly display the delicious outline of her body, especially the hardened peaks of her nipples, the way her slender limbs were trembling.  
  
"I see. So," Trasti leaned back without bothering to hide himself, his smile broadening as he watched the Loremaiden adjust her robes, "what would it take for you to end this little transaction with your ass?"   
  
The Lunar glanced at him sideways, golden eyes narrowing into slits as they flicked back down to his crotch. "Here and now? More than you can afford, with the hell you'll make and the lack of preparation. Another time, with warning, Trasti, and we'll wipe that smirk off like that. Until then..." She smiled sincerely, something so innocent that he could hardly believe she had just swallowed his cum, as her robes shifted, the woman sliding forward to stand between his legs, a hand gathering up the hem of her skirt, "We will just have to compromise."


End file.
